You're Gonna Love This
by KuroGoddess
Summary: Ichigo a new Captain, aggravating the very icy Toshiro Hitsugaya. Why does he do it though? Well, it's a simple crush! What happens when Ichigo takes it to far, and Toshiro decides to play along? YAOI! TOCHIRO. ToshiroxIchigo, faul language, smut, and slight OOC-Toshiro.


A/N: So how's it goin'? I haven't shown my face here in a while, and for that I am really sorry. I have school, and a part-time job starting up, and over all, I have a life other than fanfiction. So… I'm sorry? Anyway, it's good to be back, though I still won't be posting very often.  
I also figured I should say this, to all my heroes like The Petulant Prodigy, Racey, and bitbyboth, I have gotten into a mixed, GrimmIchi and DanNero state of mind… Also a more recent, GerPrus… Bleh. Well, be that as it may, I will stop with the chatting and get to the story. Enjoy!

Title: You're Gonna Love This~  
Paring: ToshiroXIchigo. Yes you heard that right. Toshi is seme, and Ichigo is always UKE.  
NOT AU. So enjoy that little tidbit.  
Yaoi. Contains; Swearing, slight-violence, and sex. Do not flame me, you were warned.

TOCHIRO. SIMPLE.

Ichigo wasn't a cocky person, though he came off as such sometimes, but he sure as well was close to it. Closer to it than most would believe, maybe even as arrogant about his power as that Espada Grimmjow. Kurosaki Ichigo had recently been assigned as the division 5 captain, shortly after his death and a year's long of academy studies on the ways of the Soul Society. No, Ichigo Kurosaki ran the division smoothly, Hinamori Momo obediently at his side.

Now, two months after being appointed as Captain, everyone in the squad followed "Captain Kurosaki" without a second thought, everyone listening to him to the point where they rivaled the Zaraki squad's devotion. Also, as of recently, Ichigo had picked up the habit of teasing Toshiro Hitusgaya. It was a fun hobby, and when he wasn't doing paperwork or training, it took up most of his time.

Currently, Ichigo was all sprawled out on the snowy haired male officer's couch and bugging the living shit out of him about being assertive, though it seemed to have a hidden undertone that Toshiro didn't quite pick up on just yet.

"I just can't see you as being a dominate person. You're to… Small" Ichigo said and Toshiro didn't look up to see the small smirk tugging on the corner of Ichigo's small pouty pink lips. Toshiro sighed and took a deep breath.

"Kurosaki-"

"-Ichigo! I told you that!" the ginger broke in firmly.

"… Ichigo… I know how to be dominating, I am a captain, and an older one at that" Toshiro said his tone icy but Ichigo seemed unaffected, or just didn't give a shit. Ichigo put his hands up in a defensive motion.

"Calm down, don't get you're panties in a twist, I was only saying, I couldn't see you being _dominate_" Ichigo said and the smirk slipped and showed on his face, a devious twinkle in his eyes and Toshiro noticed, his own going cold but flaring with anger. Though Toshiro was a stoic captain, he had a temper as bad as Byakuya, and Renji, maybe even Ichigo himself (though the ginger was in a league all his own in the temper department).

So when those words were said to him, a vein in his forehead pulsed and he stood, going over to the couch, more than ready to show how _dominating_ he could be. Ichigo smirked a little wider at the approaching male, knowing exactly how to piss off the older male. As the older walked over, seemingly calm, Ichigo admired the more mature looking male.

After the winter war, Toshiro was now a taller 5'6" to Ichigo's 5'9" almost 10". Ichigo was roughly shoved out of his thoughts when he heard himself let out a small squeak, Toshiro having climbed onto the couch and firmly pin the other to the couch.

The older situated himself between Ichigo's legs, aggressively kissing the younger, and making Ichigo's reiatsu flare up strong, Toshiro making a small grunt noise and letting his own flare up and mingle with Ichigo's. Toshiro held Ichigo's hands down, shifting so his thigh rubbed against Ichigo's slowly hardening arousal, making the younger let out a soft, very light moan.

The elder captain pulled away, looking down at the younger, his sea green eyes a shade darker than normal. The snowy haired male looked down at the ginger bellow him. Ichigo was flushed, his eyes half lidded, and his lips slightly puffy from the forceful kiss, his eyes now a dark caramel and his golden honey dusted freckles showing more from the blush underneath them.

"Ichigo…" Toshiro breathed out, his eyes locking onto the abused lips of his fellow captain. Ichigo's eyes dilated at his name being said in such a voice, the air around them growing dense, and the smell of lust seemed to roll off of them in waves. Toshiro sat up and let go of Ichigo, shunpo'ing out of his own office, leaving a very flushed, aroused, and angry captain behind.

"Damn it Toshiro" Ichigo growled, running a hand through his hair and training to reign in his lust for the older male, getting up and going to his own barracks for the night, hoping to cool off before he exploded, whether in lust or anger, he couldn't tell.

A WEEK AFTER.

Ichigo was frustrated, he was pissed, no, he was fucking LIVID, even after a week of 'cooling down' and keeping his distance from the other captain who had plagued his mind for the last year and more recently the last week. Toshiro had the nerve, (THE NERVE!) to kiss him and rile him up, then leave him high and dry. How dare he!

The ginger seriously liked Toshiro, but of course the Captain went frigid and disappeared. So here Ichigo was, working off the excess energy and pent up sexual tension, taking out all his violent anger on his friend and sparring partner, Renji Abarai, the poor fool.

"Ichigo calm the hell down! Your reiatsu is suffocating the other squad members!" Renji said and Ichigo paused for a moment, looking around at the other members of the squad, who knew to stay away from the training field, but somehow Ichigo's reiatsu still reached them. The hot-blooded male sighed and deflated, not wanting to hurt anyone and sat on a rock, Renji taking a seat nearby.

When the duo sat down and relaxed, Ichigo turned to Renji. "Does Toshiro like anyone?" he asked. Renji raised a brow, and then it hit him. "So THAT'S what's been buggin' ya?! Holy shit Ichi, I didn't know you liked him" He said and smirked. Ichigo's cheeks flamed up, and he punched Renji in the arm.

"Just answer the fucking question, asshole!" Ichigo hissed, his eyes narrowing in his anger and embarrassment. Renji barked out a laugh, holding his arm where Ichigo punched him and continued to laugh, completely ignoring Ichigo. After a minute, the redhead calmed back down and smirked at his companion.

"Well as far as I know, he might like you, but it isn't a for sure thing" Renji said and his eyes widened, smirk gone when he realized Ichigo had disappeared from next to him.

"Shit… What have I done?"

Toshiro looked up, not startled in the least bit at having the door to his office get thrown open by a certain ginger haired captain. He was however; a little startled to see how angry Ichigo was, standing there in all his glory. Toshiro turned to Rangiku; for once she would stay and keep him company, not quite ready to face the hothead quite yet on his own. The lieutenant smirked and got up, closing the door behind her without a word but a small wink told Toshiro she knew.

Ichigo leaned on the door, crossing his arms over his chest, a stubborn frown on his face in place of his normal scowl. "Toshiro" he simply said, making the Captain grit his teeth slightly and not react. When he wanted to be, Ichigo was a demon (when angered that is) and very damned intimidating.

Toshiro at the male in the eyes, setting his pen down and steeling his slight fear and narrowing his eyes. "It's been a week. Why have you been avoiding me?" Ichigo asked and pushed off the door.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kurosaki, so please leave my office" he said icily and Ichigo glared slightly, walking over and knocking the stuff Toshiro was working on off the desk and sat on it, swiveling so his legs were dangling in front of Toshiro.

"That's bullshit and we both know it. I'm going to be completely frank, I like you, and it was more than frustrating when you pushed me away last week after that kiss" the orange haired soul reaper said and despite his scowl, his cheeks darkened slightly.

Toshiro blinked, shocked. He sighed and got up, picking some important things off the floor and putting them on Rangiku's desk. He came back and sat back down in his chair, not at all bothered of Ichigo's position.

Quickly, Toshiro pinned Ichigo flat against the desk by his wrists with one hand, the other placed next to his head. "You want to know why I avoided you _Ichigo?_ I was scared to let someone close to me, but you know what? You had this coming, so I'm going to show you what happens when you piss me off" he growled, turquoise eyes narrowed.

The younger wasn't given a chance to respond before Toshi leaned down and kissed him aggressively like before, tilting his head slightly for a better angle, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth and dominating him. The dominance and aggression was getting Ichigo's blood pumping, making his southern regions burn and heat to pool in his stomach.

Ichigo took no time in responding to the kiss and eagerly kissed back. Their tongues wrestled against each other's, Toshiro eventually winning in the battle and dominating Ichigo once again. The ginger's body sung, his body loving being dominated, though he wouldn't admit that to anyone.

When the snowy haired Captain let go of Ichigo's hands, the ginger immediately buried one in his snowy locks, and the other wrapped around his neck, holding him close as they continued the heated lip lock.

Pressing flush together, a small moan escaped Ichigo as Toshiro pulled away, his sea green eyes dilated just like the butter caramel eyes were, the exact ones that trained on Toshiro, never daring to look away. The grew dropped in temperature and Ichigo's body grew hotter despite the ice element Captain.

Heated butterfly kisses were trailed down Ichigo's neck, as the elder bit lightly at a spot on the younger's neck and Ichigo's toes curled and his legs wrapped around Toshiro's waist. The squad 10 captain continued to move down the others body; opening his shihakusho and untying his obi, letting his hakama hang on his hips just barley.

For a moment, their eyes locked and Toshiro looked back down, admiring the creamy smooth skin, peppered with small scars over his chest, barely noticeable markings on the soft skin. Ichigo's chest heaved, his breath becoming heavy.

Toshiro noticed this and kissed his way down the others smooth stomach. Teasingly, the elder male nipped at the super smooth and lush skin of his soon-to-be-lover's inner thighs. Ichigo gasped and his body shivered, the sensations heating up his already rock hard erection. With a wicked smirk, one that Ichigo had never seen on the slightly shorter captain, he opened his mouth and lightly sucked the tip of Ichigo's cock, making the heated organ pulse slightly.

"Ah, ngh, oh god, Toshiro~!" Ichigo cried out, his toes curling at the heat on the most sensitive part of his dick. Toshiro didn't say anything as he lapped at the head and poked the tip of his tongue into the slit, making Ichigo moan a little louder and arched his back slightly, one hand burring itself in Toshiro's hair again.

While he was distracted, Toshiro searched for the mint lotion he kept in his drawer for long nights of writing and dry hands, and pulled it out, slicking up three fingers and paused to engulf half of Ichigo's engorged member into his mouth the same time he pressed the first finger into the younger's virgin entrance.

Ichigo seemed to not notice, and that was probably for the best. He was too busy with the pleasure that was coursing through him, and the warm heat around his cock. Toshiro hummed, and pulled off, leaning up Ichigo's body and enjoyed the small whimper at the loss of heat.

"T-Toshiro?" Ichigo questioned, his mind way to hazy to process of anything that was going on, other than the man in front of him, and that man's name. "Don't worry Ichigo, we're almost there. I just need to finish stretching you" he purred, nuzzling Ichigo's cheek and kissed down his neck, nibbling the skin delicately. Toshiro undid his own obi, letting his hakama fall to the floor.

The older male moved Ichigo so his hips just hung off the desk and added the second finger, kissing Ichigo when he gasped in discomfort. They kissed again, Toshiro distracting Ichigo once again as he wiggled the fingers and pumped them in and out, scissoring them well. Parting his soft lips, Ichigo allowed Toshiro's tongue to caress his own, adding the third finger and crooking them and looking for that small bundle of nerves.

Ichigo made a small whimper of pain in Toshiro's mouth, though the pain wasn't too bad. Toshiro thrust his fingers in and out a little more roughly, hoping to find that spot even as Ichigo pulled away from the kiss and grit his teeth, his face screwing up.

"S-shit, Toshiro that hurts" he grumbled, and wiggled his ass around, making the other bite his lip so he didn't moan and just take Ichigo. After some agonizing moments, Ichigo moaned loud, arching his back off the desk and clenching around the slim fingers buried inside him. Toshiro growled, pulling his fingers out and pouring some lotion onto his hand and slickening himself up and holding Ichigo's hips down with one hand, guiding himself in as gently as he could.

The ginger gasped, panted, and made the most beautiful sounds Toshiro had ever heard, but most of them were due to the pain of being penetrated. "Ichigo… I have to move soon, okay?" he asked and the male bellow him managed a small nod of his head.

"J-just give m-me a second. It r-really hurts" he said and concentrated on breathing in and out, and relaxing his lower muscles. "You ready?" Toshiro asked and Ichigo took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah"

The pace started out slow, but before long, Ichigo moaned when Toshiro struck his prostate and then the pace became animalistic, wild. The desk creaked and actually scooted a little from where it was with the force of Toshiro fucking Ichigo on the desk, Ichigo's head falling off the other side of the desk as he moaned, shivered, and screamed.

Toshiro really knew what he was doing. Ichigo rocked back against the other as best as he could, his pants and moans starting to become erratic like Toshiro's thrusts. It was amazing with all the reiatsu exploding around the office and the noise that no one came and checked things out.

The snow haired male panted against Ichigo's neck, the others lower muscles clenching him so wonderfully and bringing him closer to his end. "Shit Ichigo" Toshiro huffed as he kissed the others shoulder and Ichigo was only able to take a small moment of arrogance that he was the one that made Toshiro Hitsugaya curse.

Reaching a hand down, Toshiro gripped the heated flesh and stroked Ichigo, making the ginger moan wantonly, his body shuddering as he grew closer to his climax, his legs wrapping tighter around Toshi's waist.

"F-fuck, Toshiro, I'm coming!" Ichigo moaned out, almost screamed as his orgasm racked his whole body, shuddering as he clenched around the other male inside him who groaned at the pleasure, Ichigo's orgasm milking Toshiro's of his own.

"Ichigo…" Toshiro growled quietly as he bit into Ichigo's shoulder slightly, and gripped the others hips tightly as he came, his own legs feeling a little weak. "Ichigo?" Toshiro said quietly and smiled a little when he saw that his lover was knocked out, fast asleep, completely drained from his first orgasm.

Easily Toshiro dressed himself and Ichigo, picking up the taller male and disappearing to his barracks.

THE NEXT MORNING.

The squad 10 captain moaned quietly in his half-asleep, half-awake state of mind still somewhat foggy. Something smooth and soft rubbed against his morning wood, and he felt it rock against him, then a shift as he could feel another male's own morning wood rubbing with his own, making him moan a little louder.

Toshiro's eye snapped open and he stared into buttery caramel eyes, playful, and hinted with lust. You would think Ichigo had enough from the day before, be then again, he has always had amazing amounts of stamina. Rocking his own hips up, Toshiro gripped Ichigo's hips.

"Damn Ichigo…" he growled out, a carnal and animalistic desire building inside him again. It seemed Ichigo was the only person to ever create that in Toshiro. It made him an animal, a beast. The two moaned as they ground against each other, Ichigo making a very beautiful picture above Toshiro.

"Captain, Caaaaaptaaaaain~!" Rangiku called, not daring to open the door as Ichigo was already riding Toshiro, enjoying the raw feeling of Toshiro's thick length inside him and rubbing his inner walls so sinfully. Toshiro held a slight smirk as he held the others hips, hitting Ichigo's prostate and grinding against it, making Ichigo stifle a moan and bite his lip almost bloody.

"Yes Matsumoto?" Toshiro asked, leaning up and lightly licking and nipping along Ichigo's neck, and sucking on a spot harshly enough to leave a maroon colored hickey. Ichigo shuddered above Toshiro, his lip bleeding from biting through it trying to stay quiet. Toshiro made it worse with a snap of his hips, making Ichigo moan loudly, and then turning even darker red.

"Momo's in your office waiting for her Captain and she said to take your time~" Rangiku said, walking away and Ichigo shuddered, clenching tighter around Toshiro and wrapping an around the others neck and pulling him up for a kiss.

With a gasp that was muffled, Ichigo came on their stomachs and Toshiro snapped his hips up roughly one last time before he came as well. There was a pause when soft footsteps came back. "Oh and Ichigo? Captain Unohana said that if you had to much bleeding and were to sore, or needed any salve, to tell her. I'm sure Captain wasn't that rough though" She said and left for good.

Ichigo looked as if he was going to die from embarrassment and Toshiro gave a small chuckle, something not many even knew was possible. "S-shut up!" Ichigo growled, and held a moan as Toshiro snapped his hips up again, already starting to harden and making Ichigo was well as he rubbed the others prostate.

"You're gonna need that salve later" the snow haired devil said as he started their second round of mind blowing sex. Honestly, Ichigo couldn't complain. He loved it.

**END.**

So… my first ToshiIchi and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be… Well, this was for Sister of The Pharaoh. I hope you liked the super sexy smut scene(s)!

Review, please? Danke! (That means "thanks" in German…)

-KG.


End file.
